Now That You're Here (NaruKiba)
by HerBeautifulDeath
Summary: Kiba is the new kid at school, and Naruto can't seem to spend enough time with him. The problem is, Naruto is still hung up on his childhood friend Sasuke.


"Ne Sasuke?!" I poked my raven haired friend in the arm, watching as he glanced up and sent a glare my way.

I pouted at him as he turned back to the paper in front of him and slumped down. Setting my chin in my hand. I watched as Sasuke brushed a black lock behind his ear, exposing the smooth pale white of his black neck, and the small black tattoo that peaked out from beneath the black V-neck. I bit my lip as a drop of sweat rolled down his chin, disappearing on his neck.

"God this weather is ridiculous!" I looked up to see Sakura plop down in the seat next to Sasuke, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

I forced a small chuckle and nodded towards Sakura, looking down at the paper in front of me. I really hated this whole school thing. Necessary or not it's annoying.

"So Naruto did you hear about the new transfer student?!" Ino spoke as she came up behind me.

"Eh no, what about him?" I covered my mouth as a yawn stretched across my face.

"Well I heard that he caused a lot of trouble at his old school, nothing serious just a lot of pranks and I heard he was in a couple of fights and…" I stopped listening as I saw a new face enter the library.

He was cute in an animal sort of way. He had spikey brown hair, ad a wolfish grin on his face. Two red triangles on his face scrunched up during the grin and I watched as he scanned the library, looking for something.

"Ohmygosh! That's him!" Ino grabbed my shoulders excitedly and squeezed, a little hard actually.

"Ow Ino, loosen the titan grip a little would you?" She gasped ad pulled her hands back as Sakura chuckled, and Sasuke smirked.

I glared at Sasuke and stuck my tongue out. "Shut up Sasuke, we both know Sakura's grip is way herder than Ino's"

Sasuke's smirk fell as he glanced to the side at his girlfriend, who stopped glaring at me to look at Sasuke, who had now scooted away from her a bit. "Oh come on guys I'm not that strong!"

I burst out laughing and looked at Saukra, "Are you kidding?! What about that time in 6th grade when That guy was rude to Hinata and you.."

I stopped when I felt her foot connect with my shin under the table.

"YOWWW! Sakura that hurt." I pouted as my eyes filled with tears and then stopped when she squinted her eyes at me.

"I told you that was just a fluke. I never thought it would be possible for a guy to lose that many teeth from a little punch" I stared laughing again as her cheeks tinted pink, and I even caught a small chuckle from Sasuke.

I started laughing harder when Ino put her thoughts in on that particular situation and her and Sakura started going at it.

The fight as interrupted however when the chair next to mine was pulled out. When I looked over I saw it was the wolf looking boy from earlier he offered another animalistic grin and swooped his hand in a go on motion.

"Please don't let me interrupt, it seems as though things are just getting interesting." He chuckled a little and I felt myself go stiff.

The sound was deeper than I'd expect and it was incredibly stunning. "You don't know the half of it friend!" I clapped my hand on his back and enjoyed the feel of the muscles shifting as he shifted in his seat to face me.

"No I don't suppose I do. Why don't you tell me." Something that sparked in his eyes made my heart beat a little faster.

I ran my tongue over my lips and opened my mouth to speak, only to have nothing come out. "W-Well you see, Ino over there has a Titan grip. But it's nothing compared to Sakura, she's so strong that one time."

I felt Sakura's hand come down hard on my head and I yelped. "Naruto you idiot shut up!"

This time the brunettes laugh was loud, and caused several of the people around us to look up and stare.

I glanced to the side at him and pulled Sakura's hand from my mouth, smiling. I reached over and wrapped my hand around his shoulder. "Alright I have decided! You are going to join are group! Sasuke is throwing a small little party at his place this weekend, stop by and say hello! It would be a great chance to meet people, whadda ya say?"

He turned to me bringing his face close to mine, a lot closer than I thought it would be. The wolfish grin appeared on his face again, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, putting us in an awkward sort of hugging position. "Why not sounds fun! By the way I have heard all your names but I don't think I've given mine yet. The names Kiba!"

I laughed and reached across with my other hand and faced the palm towards him. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

He grabbed my open hand and we shook, I did my best to ignore the small shock that went through my body at the touch and smiled as the bell rang and we stood to leave. "See ya later Kiba!"

Kiba reached forward and surprised me by pulling me into a quick hug "Later!"

I felt something soft press into my arm and I turned my face to see Ino pressed into me "Someone has a boyfriend."

I blushed at her singsonging and pushed her away from me. "Wha-what are you talking about?!"

"Aww come on Naru don't be shy, after all I know your secret!" She wrapped her arms around my neck from behind and kissed my cheek.

I puffed up my cheeks and blew out the air. "Oh whatever Ino, besides just cause you know my secret doesn't mean anything."

I bent forward and pulled her feet off the ground. Leaving her hanging onto my back. I bounced around, making her bump up and down on my back. I fell to my knees and laughed, feeling her chuckling on my back as she slid off.

"You're right it doesn't because if I told yours, you'd have no reason to keep mine right?" I frowned as I turned around to face her, grabbing her hands in mine.

"Ino even if everyone knew my secret, I'd keep yours to the grave." I chuckled a little and stood, pulling her up with me. "Or at least until you are ready for a certain pretty lavender eyed girl to know"

Her laugh was loud yet musical, a completely beautiful laugh, and one that would probably have me falling for her if I was straight. "Like I will ever be ready for that moment!"

We laughed as we walked down the hall, arms hooked together, unaware of small quiet girl watching us from the corner.

((SO I REALLY DON'[T KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY BUT I WILL KEEP WRITING IT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS KIND OF MAYBE LIKE IT, IDK BUT IT IS AN ATTEMPT YO))

YAY NARUKIBA


End file.
